Uncle or Dad?
by Brianna1073
Summary: Ruby discovers that her Uncle Qrow is actually her dad, and Weiss and Winter drop by after an altercation with General Ironwood.


Ruby Rose raced to the apartment where her uncle Qrow was staying at during his time in Vale. The night had started out fine with her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long visiting, until he started drinking. Everyone knew that her dad couldn't hold his liquor, especially her uncle Qrow since it was he who helped her out last time he got drunk which was seven years ago when she was eight years old. The young huntress in training felt the tears stream down her face and sting the newly received cuts scattered across her face. She cringed as her face throbbed from the fresh bruises that were forming on her face. She finally reached his apartment and banged on the door. "Uncle Qrow!" She cried. "Please! I need you!"

A moment later her uncle opened the door to reveal his distressed niece. "Kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Tai got drunk and he-" Ruby broke down crying and Qrow pulled her inside his apartment and closed the door. He led his niece to the couch and sat her down on the couch.

"Ruby, did your dad hit you?" Qrow asked as he grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

"No, Tai did." She wiped her nose. "He said mom was a cheater and that I was a mistake. Het hit me with his gauntlet and he said he wished that the grimm had killed me that night that you saved Yang and me." Ruby was now sobbing uncontrollably, so Qrow pulled her into his arms as he sat on the couch.

"Ruby, there's something that I need to tell you." Qrow sighed as he broke apart from her.

"You're my dad." Ruby said with a smile as she wiped away her tears. "I've known for the past five years."

"Since you were 10?"

"Yep," Ruby smiled.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Nothing would have changed because of your missions; And overtime i'd ask Tai about it, he would shut down, but when I asked about it tonight he didn't shut down. He went ballistic on me and attacked me."

"I'm so sorry kiddo. We'll get this sorted out, but for now you can stay here. You're my daughter and i'm always going to protect you Ruby." Qrow whispered as he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Thanks dad," Ruby whispered back and suddenly there was a knock at the door making Ruby jump.

"Stay here kiddo." Qrow said as he grabbed his sword. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Winter and Weiss Schnee. "What do you want Ice Queen?" Qrow growled. "I'm trying to help my daughter."

"I'm sorry Qrow, but I need your help getting out of Ironwood's army. He attacked my sister after I told him I wanted to retire from the Atlas Military and he tried to set us on fire." Winter explained and Qrow's eyes widened when he realized that both of them were soaking wet, their clothes were singed, and Weiss was nearly unconscious.

"Come in Winter." Qrow said as he placed his sword on his back before he picked up the young heiress and carried her over to the couch where Ruby was sitting. "So why now Winter? Why do you want out of the military now?" Qrow asked as Winter followed him inside and closed the door behind her.

"For years Ironwood has manipulated me into being someone that i'm not. I want to follow in the footsteps of a huntress like I originally planned. I've never been this uptight until I met Ironwood thanks to my father. I used to be a lot like you actually and that's what got me into trouble the first time which is why I tend to stay uptight all the time. Ironwood basically beat that into me during my first year in the military." Winter said as she followed Qrow to the couch where Weiss was now passed out with Ruby sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"What do you mean Winter?"

"Ironwood wasn't exactly a compassionate mentor and overtime I questioned him he would straight up attack me in front of the other commanders and my father encouraged the general too. That's why I reached out to you that night and asked you for a place to stay. He hurt me in more than just a physical way."

"He…" Qrow looked over at Ruby. "Ruby, why don't you go and grab some blankets from the bedroom. Ruby nodded and left the room knowing her dad didn't want her to hear something that was inappropriate. "He raped you?"

"More than once i'm afraid." Winter said coldly and Brown immediately grabbed her hands.

"Winter, he's not going to touch you again." Qrow promised and she nodded curtly. "Ruby, you can come back in."

Ruby came back in with a few blankets and set them on the chair. "Winter, can you go into the kitchen and get the first aid kit?" Winter left and came back with the pack and Qrow started cleaning up Weiss's burns and cuts. "Winter, could you clean up the cuts on Ruby's face and bandage them?"

"Of course Qrow. Ruby, take a seat next to your uncle." Winter nodded as she instructed Ruby. Ruby obliged and sat in the chair next to her dad. "Where is your cousin Ruby? I'd love to meet her." Winter said as she started cleaning Ruby's cuts.

"Cousin?" Ruby questioned as she glanced at Qrow; who flashed her a smirk.

"Your uncle said he was helping his daughter." Winter said as she finished bandaging Ruby's cuts.

"My uncle is actually my dad, so his daughter would be me." Ruby said with a small smile.

"Of course, that would make more sense, but what of mr. Xiao Long?"

"He's the one who did this to me." Ruby said as she started to tear up. Winter was shocked by the new information and hooked an arm around the shaking girl's shoulders.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for the trauma he put you through." Winter said softly and Ruby leaned into her embrace as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Winter glanced over at Qrow who was finishing treating Weiss's wounds and was about to thank him for helping her when suddenly something crashed through the window. Qrow quickly grabbed the three huntresses and used his back to protect them from the glass as he hovered over them.

"Winter, are you okay?" Qrow asked as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Winter nodded and held Ruby close to her chest and pulled Weiss into her arms from her spot under Qrow's right arm. "Go put the girls in the corner and keep them safe." Qrow ordered as he stood up and faced their attacker with his sword in his hand. Winter pushed the two girls into the nearest corner and stood up with her sword drawn and braced for an attack as she guarded both of the girls. Qrow faced the attacker to see Taiyang Xiao Long who had an empty look in his eyes. "Tai! Snap out of it!" Qrow yelled. "You need to calm down!"

"She's a mistake and it's all your fault! The shouldn't even exist!" Tai yelled making Qrow's eyes flash with rage.

"Do. Not. Talk. About. My. Daughter. Like. That." Qrow growled as he started to fight Tai, while also keeping the drunk away from Winter and the girls.

"Mr. Xiao Long, I would advise you to calm yourself and-" Winter was cut off by a blast from Tai's gauntlets. She was slammed against the wall and knocked unconscious. Qrow stared at Winter's unmoving body and felt rage consume him.

"You sure go for the skankiest girls around here, don't ya?" Tai chuckled. "Too bad that Neptune kid ain't here."

"And why is that?" Qrow said through gritted teeth.

"Because i'd tell him the same thing about the second ice slut." Tai laughed as he circled around Qrow, not knowing that Neptune was standing right outside the door. Neptune was seething after having heard what the huntsman had just said, and swiftly kicked the door off its hinges. He marched into the room and tapped the blonde huntsman on his shoulder. "What!"

Tai turned around only to be punched in the face by Neptune.

"What the hell did you say about her!" Neptune roared.

"Don't push it kid." Tai growled from the floor.

"Shut up! No wonder everyone leaves you! You. Are. An. Abusive. Prick!" Neptune was beyond pissed and Qrow just stood back while Neptune handled him.

"Watch it kid." Tai warned as he locked and loaded his gauntlets before firing it at Weiss and Ruby.

"No!" Neptune raced for the two girls and pulled them out of the way just before the blasts hit their target. Finally Qrow was done dealing with Tai and knocked him out with a kick to the back of the head. Qrow quickly raced to Winter's side to see her aura already healing her. He pulled her into his arms and looked over at Neptune who was attempting to wake up Weiss and Ruby. "C'mon Snow Angel, don't go all sleeping beauty on me. Ruby, please don't give Yang a reason to pummel my face." Neptune begged and moments later Ruby started to stir. Qrow pulled Ruby into his side and nuzzled the top her head with his nose.

"You're alright kiddo." Qrow kept repeating, and thenWinter began to stir in his arms as her eyelids fluttered opened, her blue irises locking contact with Qrow's crimson orbs. "You scared the hell outta me Ice Queen." Qrow muttered as he pulled her into his chest.

"W-Where's my sister? Where's Weiss?" She looked around frantically until she found her sister being cradled in Neptune's arms.

"She'll be okay Winter." Qrow whispered softly.

"How can you be so sure that the general or mr. Xiao Long didn't hurt her." Winter asked as she tried to get out of Qrow's arms, but he maintained a tight grip on her, forcing Winter to remain in his arms.

"She's a lot like her older sister which means she's tougher than she looks. And that kid over there isn't going to let anyone hurt her again, not from what I saw." Qrow smiled down at Winter who returned his kind gesture.

"Qrow, where's Ruby?"

"She's okay, she's sleeping right now, but we really need to get out of here and back to beacon. Can you walk?" Qrow asked as he released his hold on her. Winter slowly rose to her feet and started walking towards her sword. She picked it up and placed it back in its holster before directing her attention to Neptune and her sister.

"You are Neptune Vasilias, correct?" Winter asked.

"Yes ma'am, i'm a good friend of Weiss and Ruby." Neptune explained politely which earned him a nod of approval.

"Are you perhaps related to a Nila Vasilias?" Winter asked.

"Yes," Neptune nodded. "She's my cousin, but she went missing a fe years ago."

"I'm aware of that and she was actually a member of my team when I studied at Atlas." Winter explained and Neptune nodded sadly. "Anyways, it is time we traveled back to Beacon. Can you carry my sister or do you require assistance?"

"I can handle her, but shouldn't we tell the police or at least professor Ozpin?" Neptune said as he stood up with Weiss in his arms.

"Qrow and I will handle that matter, but for now it would be best for you kids to stay out of it."

Neptune nodded and followed the huntsman and huntress out of the room with Ruby as they started making their way back to the school.


End file.
